


Texts from Newsies

by orphan_account



Series: Texts From [1]
Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, No Plot/Plotless, TFLN - Freeform, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've seen so many of these in just about every other fandom, so I decided to do one in this fandom! There is absolutely no plot, just random texts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts from Newsies

**Author's Note:**

> SC: Spot Conlon  
> DJ: David Jacobs  
> JK: Jack Kelly  
> SJ: Sarah Jacobs  
> RH: Racetrack Higgins  
> KB: Kid Blink  
> OD: Oscar Delancey  
> MD: Morris Delancey

JK: I don't get why people keep freaking out on me. It's not like my shenanigans are gonna cause the apocalypse or anything like that!  
  
DJ: this is the first time I have heard shenanigans and apocalypse used in the same sentence.  
*******************************************************  
  
RH: Crutchy, this is your "Are you still alive" text. Any response will do.  
  
Crutchy: HEY I FOUND A CAT!!!! :)  
  
*******************************************************  
  
MD: Hey Oscar, since today is my birthday, ive decided not to check my notifiacations on Facebook so ill feel popular!  
  
SJ: Wrong number, Morris. And you're a loser!  
  
*******************************************************  
OD: You almost set me on fire last night!  
  
SC: U probably deserved it!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
KB: Come find me, please. I'm in an alley.  
  
Mush: That doesn't help me much.  
  
KB: I'm right under the moon!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
MD: heeeyyyy Sarah. ;)  
  
SJ: no morris. I'm still with Jack and still not interested.  
  
MD: :( But im saving all my love for you!  
  
SJ: I DON'T WANT IT!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
DJ to SC: I don't care how hungry or impatient you are! The microwaves highest setting is 100%. And don't you dare take it apart and try to add more power. This is not the Enterprise!  
  
*******************************************************  
RH: Why am I handcuffed to the roof?  
  
SC: Because it was easier than trying to explain to ur stupid bum why u couldn't fly.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
OD: I hate you.  
  
JK: Hate is such a strong word, I prefer to think you just strongly dislike me for calling you out on your bad choices in life.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
SJ: I can't help it! Jack's got the brown eyes of sex and I'm powerless against them!  
  
DJ: That doesn't tell me where my computer chair went but good to know.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
MD: Maybe if I was 2 years younger and 3 inches taller.  
  
OD: Sarah STILL wouldn't go out with you!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
JK: I know what you are thinking about right now.  
  
DJ: No you don't  
  
JK: Pancakes.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
KB: I'm invoking the "no judgement " clause of our friendship.  
  
Mush: Oh god, what have you done?  
  
*******************************************************  
  
RH: I just got banned from sheepshed.  
  
DJ: again?  
  
*******************************************************  
  
SJ: Oscar needs a high five right in his freakin mouth!  
  
DJ: with a chair  
  
JK: or an atomic bomb.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Crutchy to Mush: I just made everything so magnificently awkward in under 15 seconds. I am magic.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
MD: Can we agree not to tell Uncle Wiesel about this?  
  
OD: This isn't even the most dissapointing thing I know about you.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
SC to RH: Last night u texted me u invented a new food: cheese-less grilled cheese. Congrats, u made toast.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Mush: You're mom makes the best bacon!  
  
DJ: WHAT ARE DOING IN MY HOUSE?!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
MD: This is a mass text: Does anyone know where I am?  
  
*******************************************************  
  
DJ to RH: Hey when you get the chance you should call Spot. He REEEAAALLLYY wants to hear you make chewbacca sounds.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
KB: Is it socially acceptable to order two burrito bowls?  
  
SC: Anything is socially acceptable if u do it with enough confidince.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
SJ to RH: Well hey if my hot cowboy is involved then all bets are off!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
SC to DJ: It's not that I hate people, it's just that I want to rip most of their faces off.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
JK to DJ: I want to preface this by saying: Nothing happened. Nothing is on fire. It is mere speculation. Do we own a fire extinguisher?  
  
*******************************************************  
  
OD: Did you put 9lbs of birseed all over my car?  
  
RH: you weighed it?  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Mush: Hey man, you're out of milk.  
  
DJ: How do you keep getting into my apartment?  
  
*******************************************************  
  
MD to SJ: Are you sighing at your phone and judging me right now?  
  
******************************************************  
  
SJ: I need a creepy friend to scare off other creepy people  
  
SC: I would honored to be that friend.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
KB to Mush: Of course I have a pirate flag.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
JK to DJ: If the world would stop letting me feel invincible I would probably stop doing these kind of things!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Weasel to MD,OD: I got super judged by a Wal-Mart cashier for buying chocolate cake and diet pills in the same transaction. Like she has her life all figured out!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
RH: So what are we gonna do tonight?  
  
SC: The same thing we do every night, Race. Try to take over the world.  
  
END. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have read this so many times I don't know if it's good or not anymore. So I'd like to hear your opinions. :)


End file.
